


Heaven Sherlock HDM

by anuminis



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wallpaper made for blind author's wonderful crossover fic The Republic of Heaven it's a beautiful merge of BBC's Sherlock and Philip Pullman's His Dark Materials. It's epic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Sherlock HDM

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Republic of Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2022) by blind_author. 



  



End file.
